La Última Carta para la Princesa Celestia
by Omar el Chido Pie
Summary: A solo 100 años de haber derrotadoa aTirek, Twilight la ahora princesa de la amistad cae en una depreción extrema que la lleva al vorde de la muerte con un final bueno para ella pero triste para los demas.


"El último reporte para la Princesa Celestia"

_100 años después de que Tirek fuera derrotado por las Mane Six y de que Twilight consiguiera el título de la Princesa de la Amistad…_

-Querido Diario…

Hoy se celebra por primera vez el Día Especial de la Princesa de la Amistad: "Twilight Sparkle", todos intentan estar alegres, pero no pueden evitar estar tristes y deprimidos después de casi dos años, aunque toda Equestria se ha recuperado de la crisis en la que cayo, unos decayeron más que otros, pero todos se han recuperado por igual gracias a las enseñanzas de amistad que la Princesa Twilight nos enseñó durante su estadía en este mundo, nos apoyamos unos a otros hasta haber superado la crisis de decadencia.

Y aunque ella nos aseguró que al fin encontraría la paz y el final de su sufrimiento, aún recuerdo con tristeza esos trágicos meses, Discord fue el primero en caer en la depresión extrema, o al menos eso creo ya que Celestia nos aseguró que hoy vendría a celebrar, y me pone feliz ya que no he sabido de él desde que Spike se fue…-

**FlashBack:**

_Dos horas después de la tragedia…_

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos?- pregunto Luna a Celestia muy, pero muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé hermana- respondió Celestia aún más triste que Luna.

-Supongo que Spike no lo sabe, ¿no?-

-No, no lo sabe, él está aquí por los problemas que ha tenido con Twilight- Celestia hablaba con tanta seriedad en su mirada pero se notaba que estaba extremadamente traumada con la noticia, además que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que no podía cerrarlos.

-Entonces será mejor invocar a Discord, él puede traer a Cadence con su magia, así no esperaremos a que llegue en tren-

-Ok, hay que hacerlo-

Celestia y Luna invocaron a Discord con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, ya que desde que las portadoras de los elementos abandonaron este mundo, Luna y Celestia lograron volver a tener el control de su magia.

-Hola queridas princesas que cuentan- dijo Discord en cuanto apareció frente a las deprimidas princesas.

-Eh… ¿Me perdí del final de la telenovela o porqué esas caras tristes?- dijo Discord mientras se rascaba la cabeza con dos garras izquierdas demostrando lo confundido que estaba.

Luna esperó que Celestia la pidiera que fuera por Cadence, pero al ver que Celestia no reaccionaba decidió hacerlo ella.

-Discord… necesitamos que vayas al imperio de cristal y traigas a la Princesa Cadence de inmediato- dijo Luna con algunas lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus cristalinos ojos.

Discord puso cara de confusión total -¿Ok?-

Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció de la presencia de ambas alicornios.

-Descuida hermana si quieres yo les daré la mala noticia, mejor ve a buscar a Spike- le dijo Luna a Celestia con la intención de calmarla un poco ya que Celestia tenía cara de que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar descontroladamente.

-No… hermana, tú ve por Spike, debe estar en su cuarto, yo recibiré a Cadence y daré la noticia-

-Muy bien hermana- Luna salió de la habitación preocupada, -Solo espero que sepas lo que haces- se dijo para sí misma cuando salió del salón.

Cuando Discord regreso con Cadence, la confundida princesa se lanzó a abrazar a la alicornio destrozada.

-Celestia dime lo que paso- pregunto mirándola a sus ojos llorosos y cristalinos.

-Por favor Celestia, no me digas que escuchaste a Luna diciendo que quería volver a crear la noche eterna- dijo Discord haciendo una mini Nightmare Moon en su garra.

-¡DISCORD!- Cadence regaño a Discord.

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy sínicamente Discord.

-Lo encontré- dijo Luna mientras entraba a la habitación y Spike atrás de ella.

-¿Le ocurre algo princesa?- dijo un Spike preocupado de 105 años, aunque apenas parecía de 20 años.

-Por favor tomen asiento- Celestia señaló con su pezuña el sillón para que sus tres invitados supieran la noticia.

Cuando Celestia les dijo lo que una carta que había recibido ese día contenía, Cadence no paro de llorar mientras que Luna intentaba consolarla con abrazos, Spike se tiró al suelo con la cabeza baja y poniendo tanta fuerza en las garras que comenzaron a sangrarle y Discord solo grito: -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!- y desapareció sin que nadie supiera a dónde fue o cuándo volvería.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Presente, continuando con el diario…_

-Aw, Spike, él fue el segundo en decaer por la depresión apenas dos semanas desde que todos se enteraron, y acepto que fue muy doloroso cuando se fue pero así como nos llenó de tristeza, también nos llenó de orgullo al ver a nuestro pequeño dragón crecer y madurar…-

**FlashBack:**

_Dos semanas después de que todos se enteraron de la trágica noticia…_

_-_Princesa Celesia, Spike el dragón desea hablar con usted- dijo un guardia real del castillo después de haber entrado al salón del trono de Celestia.

-¡Hazlo pasar!- dijo Celestia muy formalmente.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón para dejar entrar a Spike.

-Spike, bienvenido- dijo Celestia con la misma formalidad e indicándole al guardia que eso era todo y que los dejara solos.

-Gracias por recibirme princesa- dijo Spike mientras se inclinaba con respeto ante Celestia.

Celestia se paró frente a él y con su casco lo tomo de la barbilla con la intención de que se levantara, -Spike, tu eres como mi hijo, sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal con migo- soltó a Spike una vez que éste se levantó y la miro a los ojos con mirada cristalina.

-Lo siento madre es solo que…- Spike fue interrumpido por Celestia que le puso su caso en la boca.

-No te preocupes hijo, una madre siempre perdona, por más duro que sea, siempre te amare y perdonare tus errores- dijo Celestia mirando los ojos de Spike que estaban a punto de llorar.

-Gracias… mamá- Spike abrazo a Celestia lo cual era algo incómodo para ella tomado en cuenta que Spike tenía casi la misma altura que Discord y ya le habían crecido las alas y algunas púas puntiagudas en la espalda y hombros.

-De nada mi pequeño Spikey… Wikey- dijo eso último con expresión incomoda ya que una de las púas de Spike le molestaba.

-Oh, lo siento, me emocione, es solo que después de mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas desde… bueno… eso, no creí que me recibirías- dijo Spike algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, pero dime, que necesitas-

-En realidad vengo a avisarte que tengo planeado irme a vivir una vida normal de dragón-

Esta noticia provoco tristeza y orgullo a Celestia.

-No sabes cual orgullosa estoy de ti- dijo Celestia abrazándolo y sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

-Gracias madre, pero antes de irme quiero despedirme de Luna, Cadence y Discord, por cierto, ¿no sabes si ya regreso?-

-No, como sabes, solo se fue y no ha regresado-

-Bueno, está bien, creo que no soportara que otro amigo se aleje- dijo Spike con un toque algo bromista.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Celestia con una ligerísima risa.

Esa noche, Spike y Celestia le contaron a Luna y le explicaron el porqué de su viaje, el cual era tratar de recuperarse de lo que había pasado hace una semana.

Cuando la princesa Cadence y todo el imperio de cristal se enteró, decidieron despedir a Spike con una enorme celebración de despedida en honor al héroe que salvo en dos ocasiones el imperio de cristal.

Todos los ponys de cristal le obsequiaron una gema que los primeros ponys de cristal encontraron el día en el que Rey Sombra esclavizó el imperio de cristal y que según los libros de la historia del imperio, lo ocultaron para que Sombra no les quitara su gema, que para ellos significaba la esperanza de que algún día las cosas volverían a la normalidad y a la felicidad.

Pero el mejor regalo que recibió Spike ese día fue un misterioso y enorme regalo que era más grande que un pony de tamaño promedio, cuando lo abrió resulto ser un enorme diamante blanco y reluciente y venía con una tarjeta de feliz cumpleaños que cuando Spike la abrió salieron serpentinas y confeti como si se tratara del cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie, la carta decía:

"Querido amigo Spike, espero que tu fiesta de despedida en el imperio de cristal sea la mejor desde que Pinkie… bueno… ya sabes, el motivo de este regalo es para demostrarte que aún eres mi mejor amigo y que ojala no me olvides en tu viaje; el diamante que te envié se llama Tom, y por si no lo recuerdas, es la enorme roca que Rarity cargaba cuando desperté de mi prisión de piedra con el objetivo de conquistar toda Equesrtria, Tom es una roca que, gracias a mí, Rarity estaba segura de era un diamante, claro que este si es de verdad, atesóralo como yo atesoraré nuestra amistad. Tu muy querido amigo Discord".

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Presente, continuando con el diario…_

-Aww, esa carta siempre me hace llorar al igual que todos cuando Spike la leyó en el imperio, aunque lo bueno fue que al parecer Spike si se fue recuperando ya que después de una año de si ida, nos visitaba una vez al mes pero ahora nos visita una o dos veces a la semana, incluso nos ha dicho que ha pensado muy seriamente en regresar y vivir en el imperio de cristal, pero lo bueno que él nunca se enteró de lo que paso en el impero de cristal cuando se fue…-

**FlashBack:**

_Dos meses después de que Spike se fuera…_

El imperio de cristal se mantuvo bien durante los primeros dos meses después de que Cadence les conto a sus súbditos de la terrible carta que Celestia había recibido, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Cadence ya que durante esos meses los ponys de cristal aseguraron que la princesa ya no salía de su castillo, ni siquiera para salir a tomar un poco el sol o respirar un poco de aire fresco, también aseguran los guardias del castillo que nunca salía de su habitación, nadie sabía con exactitud si al menos comía, ya que el cocinero encargado de alimentar a la princesa decía que la princesa ya no le recibía la comida y si lo llegaba a hacer la regresaba casi intacta, eso no fue tan preocupante después, ya que el cocinero y algunos guardias aseguraban que la princesa se paraba a media noche y comía algo en la cocina, y efectivamente, se alimentaba bien solo que en la noche y a solas, ya que desde que el príncipe Shinigh Armor murió en la batalla contra las tropas sombrías, que eran las últimas tropas del rey Sombra que querían regresarlo a la vida, atacaron el imperio de cristal y ya que Celestia y Luna combatían changelyns en Canterlot, al parecer las tropas sombrías se aliaron con los changelyns con el fin de regresar a Sombra y la conquista de Canterlot, y con una Twilight aislada del mundo viviendo sola en su castillo en Ponyville, fue algo dura la batalla pero logaron ganar con solo una perdida. Después de que las cosas fueron normales en el imperio de cristal, a excepción del aislamiento de la princesa Cadence, el imperio poco a poco fue perdiendo el amor que una vez tuvo, y como la princesa nunca se mostraba, los ponys de cristal se preocupaban, algunos se deprimían y otros también se aislaron pero todos vivieron la decaída del imperio de cristal, la cual casi todos los ponys que ahí vivían lo comparaban con lo que los libros antiguos decían de la época en que Sombra esclavizo el imperio. Afortunadamente el imperio se recuperó luego de un año de sufrir escases de comida, amor, la muerte del príncipe Shinigh Armor y casi una segunda invasión por parte de los Chanyelins. Ahora es un hermoso imperio gracias a que la princesa se recuperó y el corazón de cristal recobro el amor para detener la invasión que casi se llevó a cabo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Presente, continuando con el diario…_

-Ahora me encanta, ¡no!, me fascina visitar el imperio de cristal ya que parece que está mejor que nunca lo había estado; pero en fin, la que más se mantuvo en pie sin dejar que la depresión la consumiera viva fue Celestia, o al menos eso pensábamos, ya que apenas hace una semana que Celestia volvió a convivir con nosotros…-

**FlashBack:**

_9 días antes del presente…_

Celestia no se había encargado del sol desde hace una semana.

-Hermana, por favor déjame entrar, llevas ahí una semana, necesitas salir- dijo Luna pegada a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana muy preocupada.

-Déjame sola Luna, solo necesito un tiempo a solas y saldré- dijo Clestia con un tono de depresión total.

-Eso lo dijiste ayer, y antier, incluso faltaste al cumpleaños de Spike- dijo Luna con un poco de enojo en la última parte.

-Lo sé, por eso le envié una carta a Spike diciendo por qué no asistí- continuo hablando con su mismo tono de depresión extrema y comenzaron a sonar pequeños lloriqueos de la habitación de Celestia.

-También lo sé, Spike nos leyó la carta y solo escribiste que tenías deberes reales tan importantes que no podían ser pospuestos, y hasta donde sé, no tenías nada que hacer ese día- dijo Luna con un poco más de enojo al final.

-Es porque ya se aproximan dos años ¿no?- pregunto Luna como si comprendiera a su hermana

-Tú ya lo sabes-

-Y tú sabes que no es así, desde que te encerraste no me has dejado entrar en tus sueños, ya ni siquiera sé si estas durmiendo-

Después de escuchar eso, Celestia dejó de llorar, pero tampoco respondía a lo que Luna le decía, como si se hubiera salido por la ventana y dejado a Luna hablando sola.

-BIEN, ¡QUEDATE AHÍ SUFRIENDO EN SOLEDAD! YO SOLA PUEDO ENCARGARME DE LA LUNA Y DEL SOL, ADEMÁS SPIKE AH ENVIADO UNA CARTA A DIARIO PREGUNTANDOME COMO ESTAS, INCLUSO DISCORD ENVIO UNA CARTA PREGUNTANDO LO MISMO YA QUE AL PARECER, SE ENTERO DE TU AISLAMIENTO, LO HACEN POR QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR TI, PERO PARECE QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS. ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES- Luna grito furiosa y al entrar a su cuarto azotó su puerta.

-Yo sé que si es por eso hermana, pero lo que no se, es si podrás superarlo como todos- se dijo Luna para sí misma.

Al día siguiente, Luna no tuvo que levantar al sol para el amanecer ya que cuando estaba a punto de hacer el hechizo que le permite mover el sol, éste ya se estaba moviendo y noto a su hermana que se encontraba en la segunda torre más alta del castillo moviendo el sol, esto sorprendió mucho a Luna y la obligo a ir a verla después de una semana de no hacerlo.

-Celestia- dijo Luna mientras bajaba lentamente.

-Buenos días querida hermana- Celestia saludo a su confundida hermana con una sincera sonrisa.

-Celestia que bueno que ya saliste de tu cuarto, pero… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Aww, solo digamos que tenías razón, anoche me di cuenta de que la vida sigue, y a pesar de lo trise que sea nunca olvidaremos a Twilight y sus hazañas que hizo en este mundo; y por eso quiero transmitirle ese mensaje a todos en Equestria con una celebración, no quiero que pase lo mismo que el año pasado-

-¿Celebración? ¿De qué?- pregunto la confundida alicornio.

-"El Día Especial de la Princesa de la Amistad: Twilight Sparkle"-

-Que buena idea, pero ¿cómo lograremos que todos en Equestria lo sepan?-

-Ya me encargue de eso, anoche le envié una carta a Spike pidiéndole que por favor escribiera invitaciones generales a los departamentos de correspondencia de Equestria para que ellos les avisaran sobre el evento a todos los ponys de su respectiva área de entrega-

-Ok pero ¿y Discord?-

-Parece que él ya lo sabe y me aseguro de que vendría-

-Qué bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo-

-Entonces hermana ayúdame a comenzar a preparar todo lo necesario para el evento- dijo Celestia soltando otra sincera sonrisa.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Presente, continuando con el diario…_

-Y en cuanto a mí… tengo que aceptar que mi decaída afecto no solo a mi salud, también a toda Equestria, ya que descuide mucho mis deberes reales, y el más notorio fue el de bajar y levantar a tiempo la luna, vaya que mi hermana se la pasó algo duro con tener que hacerlo todo sola, ya que desde que mi parte malvada fue derrotada por Twilight y sus amigas, Celestia ya había dormido más temprano, pero cuando me deprimí sus insomnios regresaron, pero ahora puedo decir que después de cuatro meses de depresión, levante mis ánimos. La fiesta está a punto de empezar y Celestia tiene planeado dar un minuto de silencio en el minuto exacto en el que terminamos de leer la carta de Twilight… Aww, pobre Twilight, realmente sufrió mucho y a pesar de que la carta fue resguardada en una bóveda especial, aún recuerdo cada letra que estaba escrita como si apenas la hubiera leído ayer…

**FlashBack:**

_Dos años antes del presente…_

Celestia y Luna apenas bajaron de la torre más alta del castillo para empezar a mover los astros del día y la noche, cuando un guardia entro con un cartero diciendo que había una carta para la princesa Celestia de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Celestia no lo pensó dos veces y recibió lo carta que era un enorme pergamino y al leer los primeros párrafos Celestia no pudo más y le pidió a Luna que continuara…

-"Querida princesa Celestia. El objetivo de esta carta es de despedida, no se moleste en buscarme, esta carta tardara un día en llegar a usted, lo suficiente como para darme tiempo de irme, sé que no he hablado con usted desde hace muchos años y quisiera decirle él porque, todo comenzó tiempo después de que Pinkie Pie falleció, como sabe ella fue la última en irse, quede destrozada, Spike estaba cada día más preocupado por mí, pero yo solo lo aparte de mi lado con discusiones e insultos, aún no se como soporte otro año con ese dolor en mi corazón, estaba empezando a comer hongos alucinógenos y algunas plantas que me provocarían enfermedades, pero al parecer ninguna surtía efecto en mí, nunca supe por qué, después de que Spike se fuera del castillo me aislé de todo contacto con el mundo, lloraba hasta quedar dormida, pero eso solo pasaba las pocas veces que dormía, quiero decirle que nada de lo que les dije a usted o a Luna es cierto, sobre todo cuando me informaron de la situación del imperio de cristal, que estaba siendo atacado por las últimas tropas sombrías, tengo que confesar que estaba comenzando a recuperarme después de recibir esa noticia que creí que era falsa, pero cuando supe lo de mi hermano, mi depresión regreso aun peor que la anterior, cada vez que estaba en la bañera, sumergía mi cabeza esperando ahogarme y dejar de sufrir, pero gracias a Discord que al parecer siempre estuvo ahí cuidándome, cuando lograba desmayarme, él me sacaba y despertaba en mi cama, pero cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de Discord lo convertí en piedra y así lo mantuve por esos dos meses en los que no supo nada de él, también me entere de que él le reportaba mi avance en la recuperación así como mis decaídas, y que lo convirtiera en piedra de nuevo fue la razón por la que estuvo recibiendo cartas ablando de mi situación emocional, yo las escribía, no fue hasta que tome la decisión final que acabaría con mi sufrimiento que lo regrese a su estado normal e invoque un escudo alrededor de mi castillo para evitar que Discord regresara, cuando al fin estuve sola, me escabullí en el imperio de cristal y si se preguntaba que le paso al espejo mágico que conduce al mundo humano, lo robé, porque tomé la decisión de quedarme en ese mundo con mis amigas de la escuela Canterlot, pero esa idea fue peor de lo que supuse que sería, cuando aparecí con dedos y dos piernas en ese mundo noté que la escuela Canterlot se veía diferente, no le di importancia ya que mi prioridad era encontrar a mis amigas, entre para buscarlas pero al no encontrarlas por mi cuenta decidí ir con la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna, pero cuando entre en su oficina estaba un director que no tenía idea de quienes eran ellas, pensé que solo habían cambiado de trabajo o que se mudaron a otra ciudad, pero cuando le pregunte al director sobre mis amigas, dijo que nunca en su vida había escuchado esos nombres, excepto uno, "¿Applejack?" me pregunto, yo me emocione porque pensé que Applejack aún estaba en esa escuela, pero mi reacción cambio a una de confusión cuando me dijo que si había una Apple en la escuela pero no se llamaba Applejack, se llamaba Appletree, me dijo donde era su clase, cuando la encontré le pregunte que parentesco tenía con Applejack, yo esperaba que me dijera que era su hija pero lo que escuche me dejo con el alma congelada y toda mi depresión, mis lágrimas y toda la tristeza de ese y de cualquier otro mundo me invadieron al saber que Appletree, era en realidad la hija de la nieta de Applebloom. No pude controlarme y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, salí del edificio para volver a entrar al espejo pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, al parecer el portal solo estaría abierto solo por media hora, lo cual fue algo que no sabía, aunque recordé que la primera vez que vine, la princesa Luna dijo que pasarían treinta lunas para que el portal volviera a abrirse, cuando me arrodillé inconsolablemente frente al portal, Appletree me ofreció quedarme en su casa hasta que pudiera regresar a mi mundo, me sorprendió que ella supiera eso pero cuando llegue a su casa su madre me conto que su abuela Applebloom, conoció a una chica llamada Sunset Shimmer, y que al parecer no era de este mundo, pero no fue la única, un día llego una misteriosa alumna, quien se enfrentó a Sunset cuando era brabucona, algo que nadie se avía atrevido a hacer, me dijo que salvo la escuela de ella gracias al poder de la amistad que tuvo con la hermana mayor de su abuela Applebloom y sus amigas que al parecer, dos de ellas también eran las hermanas mayores de sus dos mejores amigas: Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Intentaron consolarme y convencerme de que me quedara ahí pero también rechacé su amistad, a pesar de que ellos, al igual que Spike, Discord, Luna, Cadence y usted, se preocupaban por mí, investigue cuanto tiempo tardaría en reabrirse el portal, y resulto que solo tardaría seis meses, así que estuve pensando en cómo remediar mi nuevo dolor acumulado por la muerte de mis amigas ponys, la perdida de mi hermano, la cual pude haber evitado, y ahora la muerte de mis amigas humanas, y solo se me ocurrió una cosa, pero no podía hacerlo aquí, podría traumar a Appletree, cuando se cumplieron los siete meses de espera me fui sin avisarle a las personas que fueron amables con migo, también me arrepiento por el dolor que le cause a Appletree, quien al parecer quería que fuera su mejor amiga ya que era casi tan tímida como Fluttershy. Cuando regrese a Equestria me costó algo de trabajo volver a caminar en cuatro patas y al fin llevaría mi plan a cabo, pero antes de acabar con todo tuve otra idea, estuve 2 meses intentándolo sin tener éxito, y me rendí entonces retome el plan que tuve cuando regrese, tome una soga, hice un nudo alrededor de mi cuello y amarre el otro extremo de la soga a una rama del castillo, pero no tuve el valor de dejar de aletear para llegar a mi trágico final, supongo que no quería causarles más dolor del que ya les había causado, así que decidí retomar mi experimento hasta que, después de 3 meses, por fin lo termine, modifiqué el hechizo que use cuando viaje al pasado para tratar de advertirme a mí misma que no me preocupara hace muchísimos años, lo modifique para que nunca pudiera regresar así que lo hice, también aprendí sin querer a enviar cosas a través de dimensiones, regrese en el tiempo para evitar convertirme en princesa alicornio, específicamente el día en el que las cutiemarks de mis amigas se cambiaron gracias al hechizo incompleto del libro que me envió, cuando Spike y mi otra yo salieron de la biblioteca yo entre sin ser vista por algún pony, tomé el libro y salí de ahí espere hasta ver cuando Pinkie recupero su cutiemark, ya que ella fue la última en regresar a la normalidad, seguí a todas hasta mi antigua casa y cuando notaron que el libro había desaparecido, use mi magia para dormir a todas menos a mí otra yo, entre a la biblioteca y mi otra yo estaba tan confundida, pero esta vez se aseguró de dejarme hablar, ya que al parecer, si aprendió su lección de la vez que la otra Twilight del futuro la visitó, solo le dije lo que pasaría si completaba el hechizo, al principio se mostró emocionada, pero cuando le conté lo que he vivido por casi 10 años, ambas lloramos por unos minutos, incluso me permitió darle un abrazo a nuestras amigas que aún seguían desmayadas por mi hechizo, a ambas nos pareció algo raro pero no importaba, fue tan calmante y acogedor el poder abrazar a mis amigas una vez más antes de partir, si… de partir, ya que el cambiar la historia también tiene consecuencias, en esos pocos minutos en los que aún estarían dormidas nuestras amigas, investigamos un poco acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, encontramos que un viaje al pasado si alteraría el futuro, pero solo de ese universo, al parecer, cada vez que se viaja en el tiempo y se cambia el pasado no ocurrirán los mismo acontecimientos, pero estos tampoco desaparecerán, en su lugar, solo se creará un universo diferente, el cual es ahora donde se encuentra usted por lo que ese universo no desaparecerá, la única afectada en esto seré yo, ya que como no puedo regresar, es como si nuestro universo hubiera desaparecido así que calculo que cuando sea el minuto exacto en el que yo me convertí en princesa alicornio… desapareceré, esto es algo muy difícil de explicar pero solo digamos que como ese evento será cambiado mi existencia en este universo pasado no tendrá lugar en la continuidad de tiempo y espacio. Fue muy agradable volver a ver a mis amigas y aunque tenía pensado visitar a Shining Armor no pude porque tenía un límite de tiempo, espero que comprenda mis sentimientos y mi decisión al igual que todos en ese universo, les deseo prosperidad, amor y sobre todo, amistad eterna, y sé que el estar triste será inevitable pero no quiero que sufran por mí, quiero que piensen en mí como una pony que al fin encontró la paz y frenó el dolor y el sufrimiento que tuvo por casi 100 años. Espero que esto no afecte a ese universo. Por favor despídase de todos por mí, dígale a Spike que siempre fue mi asistente y amigo número 1 y que lamento mucho las peleas que tuvimos, a Discord dígale que a pesar de sus acciones cuando Tirek regreso, siempre atesorare nuestra amistad, a Cadence, dígale que quiero que me perdone por no haber estado ahí cuando mi hermano murió, y que siempre será considerada como la mejor amiga niñera que cualquier pony podría tener, a Luna dígale que estoy orgullosa por su progreso que tuvo para adaptarse al mundo después de mil años de ausencia, y que nunca olvide los consejos que todas le dimos para lograrlo, y usted… discúlpeme por todo lo que les hice pasar, siempre será la mejor maestra que una unicornio podría tener. Adiós para siempre. Atentamente: su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle.-

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_Presente, continuando con el diario…_

-Bueno, ya solo faltan cinco minutos para que comience la celebración y mi hermana me está esperando. Volveré a escribirte después de la fiesta. "Princesa Luna"

_**FIN.**_


End file.
